1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to elastomeric laminates. More particularly, the present invention is related to fabrics laminated to synthetic rubber and control garments formed therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Natural rubber (e.g. latex) is known for its strong elastic and recovery properties. Latex has been used in many different garment and textile applications requiring elastic areas. For example, latex has been laminated between two layers of fabric for use in shape wear or control garments (hereinafter “control garment”) such as, but not limited to, medical braces, sports brassieres, girdles, pantyhose, and others.
The manufacture of such latex laminate garments is known. For example, a sheet of cured latex can be adhered between two layers of fabric using a liquid latex adhesive. In many applications, the latex sheet can include an open or porous pattern formed therein and/or foam portions. The fabric and latex laminate are exposed to a curing or vulcanization process so that the liquid latex cures to the fabric and the latex sheet.
Unfortunately, latex includes proteins known to cause adverse immune system responses (e.g., allergic reactions). Thus, latex garments and fabrics have not been available to all portions of the population.
During the formation of garments, it is often desired for the fabric to be dyed a particular color. Latex can be dyed and/or pigmented (hereinafter “dyed”) to many basic colors (e.g., black, white).
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for fabrics and garments having the attributes available from latex, while mitigating and/or overcoming one or more of the aforementioned deficiencies and/or deleterious effects associated with latex.